


Faux Affliction

by Incadence



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan boys is a badly executed pun, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, pimp!yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Bangtan Boys. And what they lack in subtlety, they give with a night that leaves dizzying moans and pretty images that linger for days to come. [an au series of drabbles in which bangtan are strippers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction - Meet the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Tags would be added as i go along. Rating's are different for each chapter. Awfully self indulgent. ヽ(；▽；)ノ
> 
> LESS STRIPPER AU AND MORE MAFIA/BROTHEL AU LOL
> 
> (first chapter is explicit!!!!)

Nobody would guess that the dark alleyway, tucked on a lonely corner on an equally lonely street would be one of the most walked places in Seoul. When the night turns dark, and thin hoods are pulled to cover heads and dark slicked eyeliner; if you look close enough, you might be able to see people pooling into the alleyway, then disappearing like they weren’t ever there in the first place.

If you listen even closer, you might hear the inklings of pounding music and laughter filtering through the thick, heavy walls.

If you happen to walk down the alleyway, into the tiny door wedged towards the side, you’ll come across a man, small, pretty and inconspicuous. Little would guess him as one of the most powerful men in the country, a quick hand and lying smiles. Min Yoongi. Don’t mess with him. The tangles of spiderwebs are sticky and dangerous.

You’re not here by accident, he knows that and the door is opened.

Welcome to Bangtan Boys. And what they lack in subtlety they give with a night that leaves dizzying moans and pretty images that linger for days to come.

Jimin will probably be the first one you notice. Deliciously pretty and sinful, he knows what to do. All smooth arches and the sweet flash of skin, the barest promise. Everyone’s eyes will be on him. When he dances, conversation will cease with desire and want dripping from each and every mouth. He’s untouchable, a fucking tease. He likes what he does and knows how to do it.

When he’s done, all bare skin and thighs, everyone wants. That’s why he’s so expensive, he’ll fuck anyone who gives enough, and that sum alone will leave your mouth dry. Money, money, money and a mouth that makes people forget every single dollar they have ever earned. Be quick though, by the time the night is over, his pretty skin will be marked with blooming bruises.

Seokjin is different, he doesn’t flaunt, doesn’t dance. He waits, fingers still against his drink, just the slight hint of a smooth neck arching from an unbuttoned shirt. Yet Seokjin still manages to make just as much as Jimin, if not sometimes more. He’s sinfully pretty, even prettier when being fucked.

Dominant when talking, but when money is exchanged, and he is pushed into the sheets. He completely melts under hands, smooth like water, gentle like calm seas. His mouth does more than just move, trails of words fall from from them, unbelievably dirty, ringing in ears for days. He doesn’t need to flaunt, because listen closer to the darker parts of Seoul, and the name Seokjin might pop up.

The rougher one’s love him, all pretty and submissive, don’t hurt him though. Someone will get very, very angry. That someone is Namjoon.

Namjoon knows what he wants. Probably the most experienced of them all, he likes doing what he wants, and gives just as well. He’s seen at the edges of the bars, leaving just the barest hint of curiosity as he moves through the crowd, smooth like his sweet words and dark looks. You can want him, but oh Namjoon is picky. Want him all you want but he’s the one that picks.

Namjoon isn’t about money, he’s all about the sex. And if one is lucky enough, to be dragged into soft sheets and have that mouth on you. Well, it’ll be some time until you forget.

Jeongguk. A name rarely uttered, but he earns nearly as much as the others. A little younger than the rest, but good, if not better. By the start of the night, he’s rarely seen, that is because he’s already arching on the sheets, a mouth ghosting his skin and fingers curling around his wrists, a familiar rhythm that has built up over the months. Harsh gasps and names uttered.

Don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you.

Taehyung comes often, the son of a rich CEO, just peaking with the hint of rebellion. Jeongguk is expensive, almost ridiculously so. But when they’re fucking, lost in sheets and each other’s moans, Taehyung doesn’t give two fucks. And for the few hours, that boy is his and don’t you dare touch him.

Hoseok is a dangerous one, he’s open to everyone, fucks anyone who gives him enough. There’s a reason, few dare to take him for one night though. Underneath his collar are already marks, blooming and pretty, a challenge that asks you to _dare_.

Hoseok doesn’t mind, not at all if he’s being propositioned, in fact he’ll beg for marks, soft and shivery on the sheets. It’s a mistake though, leaving fingerprints on a golden trophy that wasn’t yours to win.

You see, Yoongi doesn’t like people touching his favourite.

Oh but Hoseok loves it. If you dare to smudge dirty fingers across his slender hips, he’ll laugh and after, when the flicker of the neon sign stops, Yoongi will curl his fingers around his wrist, and wipe away every single disgusting mark, on what belongs to him.

"Yoongi, please." Hoseok would gasp as Yoongi presses him down to his knees, fist grasping his hair to pull his face up. Hoseok would be already undressed, it must be humiliating, undressed while Yoongi watches, just the hint of his shirt untucked. Oh but Hoseok loves it, the slight shiver trembling down the expanse of his back.

"You’ve been bad." Yoongi would breathe, fingers tightening around Hoseok’s hair. "Really bad."

"Please."

With a gentle caress, Yoongi would slide his fingers into Hoseok’s mouth. “I want you to suck me off, got that?”

Hoseok shivers. “Yes.”

"Yes what?"

"Sir."

And then soon Yoongi would be grasping Hoseok’s hair, hard and tight as he rocks into his mouth. Taking and taking while Hoseok gives, almost choking on the harsh thrusts. It’s only later, when both are sated, that Yoongi would press trembling fingers over Hoseok’s cheeks, leaning in to brush a kiss.

"I love you." Hoseok blinks sleepily.

"Mm." Yoongi murmurs, and Hoseok smiles.

And the beginnings of the sun would peek from the horizon, flitting over two entangled bodies. Just wait until the day comes to a close though, and the doors will swing open and the neon lights will flicker.

_Welcome to Bangtan Boys._


	2. long as you know (who you belong to) -namjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It makes you mine."
> 
> Rating: pg  
> Pairing: namjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the train, because omg that time Namjoon wore a choker is just sfdfadsgdgsdgsd

It's still early on in the night, the hints of orange still smudging the sky when Namjoon walks in, fitted into a crisp suit, brilliant white hair smoothed out. Seokjin smiles when he slides in next to him, a glass to his lips.

"You look nice." Seokjin says absently, sighing as the wine, silky smooth, slides down his throat.

He can feel Namjoon grin next to him, but doesn't turn to look. Gentle fingers skim over his cheek, and Seokjin brushes them away. "You're not even looking." Namjoon's tone is teasing.

Seokjin smiles pleasantly but keeps his eyes fixed on his drink. Seeing Namjoon in a suit does things to him.

"Seokjin." Namjoon whines softly, tugging on his sleeve. It's only then Seokjin turns around with a sigh, and his breath catches in his throat.

A thin choker curls itself around Namjoon's neck, black and completely visible. 

"You can't wear that here." Seokjin says softly, eyes grazing down Namjoon's body before moving up to stare at the black, tight string coiled around his pretty neck.

Namjoon's grin is littered with dimples. "Why not?" He says, curling two fingers under the choker. "It's just a choker."

Seokjin narrows his eyes, a slight burn uncoils in his stomach, and it's not from the slight sips of alcohol. "It's not just any choker." Seokjin leans in to say harshly in Namjoon's ear. Words hot and flighty. "It's our choker." He pauses. "It makes you mine." 

The slightest shiver travels down Namjoon's back when he curls his fingers around Seokjin's shoulders. "Exactly." 

Seokjin leans back, eyes darkening. "You can't wear that here. Yoongi will know." 

Namjoon grins. "It doesn't matter, like he hasn't fucked Hoseok on every inch of this place." 

"That's different. The boss does what he wants. We can't-" 

Namjoon leans in, and Seokjin feels the barest brush of lips before they're gone and Namjoon is giving him a smug grin while Seokjin's mouth drops open, wordless.

"We already have, haven't we?"

"Namjoon, not here. " Seokjin hisses.

Namjoon leans in, cupping a hand around Seokjin's cheek, breath ghosting his ear, hot and heady. "Let's go somewhere else then?" 

Fingers curl around his wrist as Namjoon drags Seokjin towards the more darker parts of the club, into a hallway leading down to the rooms. Namjoon pushes Seokjin against the wall, a hand reaching to cup against his neck. 

"Namjoon, the night is going to start in half an hour we-" but his words are cut off as Namjoon presses a searing kiss against his lips, and just like that Seokjin gives in with a sigh, curling his fingers around Namjoon's shirt with a broken moan. Namjoon's teeth skim over Seokjin's lips just slightly, tongue flicking out to gently tease before he's pulling back with a breathy gasp. Seokjin shivers, dropping his head into the crook of Namjoon's shoulder, hands loosely clenched around his shirt.

"We should-" Seokjin trails off when Namjoon presses a chaste kiss against the arch of his neck, fingers tightening against his shirt.

"Hm?" Namjoon mumbles, as he presses another gentle kiss to the corner of his jaw, thumbs gently sliding under Seokjin's shirt, rubbing small, soothing circles.

Seokjin runs a finger against the choker, lips tugging into a slight grin. "This is going to distract me so much you know." 

"I know." A quiet growl against his ear.

"You-" Seokjin flinches when he feels Namjoon teeth scrape against his neck. "No marks. Work is starting soon." 

"I know, I know." Namjoon sighs, pulling back. He flashes a sheepish grin. "They like you a little rough anyways." 

Seokjin rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair, tearing his gaze away from the rough, raw red of Namjoon's lips. Instead, eyes fixed on the choker encircling the curve of his neck. His choker. His Namjoon.

"You look wrecked." Namjoon smiles, fingers tilting Seokjin's face up, meeting a face looking way too smug as usual.

"And who's fault is that?" Seokjin huffs, tucking his shirt in, running a harried hand through his hair.

"Well-" The words Namjoon were about to say completely cut off when the door swings open. Namjoon quickly stumbles away from Seokjin as Jimin pokes his head in, eyes already slicked with dark eyeliner, looking between the two with a disinterested stare.

"Um, boss wants you Seokjin." Jimin says, jutting a thumb out behind him. "Ilhoon's coming today." 

"Ilhoon?" Namjoon gives a low whistle. "You lucky thing." 

Seokjin shoots Namjoon a glare before nodding, brushing past Jimin to the bar. 

Jimin doesn't move, head tilted as he stares at Namjoon. It's less intimidating and more oddly curious.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jimin says softly, strangely gentle. 

Namjoon merely shrugs, fingers flitting absentmindedly to his neck. "C'mon." He says, walking towards Jimin, pressing fingers to the small of his back. "Let's go, your shows starting soon."


	3. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're getting sloppy, Yoongi." 
> 
> Pg | mentions of vkook and slight yoonseok  
> Warnings: non-graphic violence | minor character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter is necessary in further unraveling the characters. Also I've never read any Yoongi and Taehyung friendships so that'll be fun!!

There used to be something so inherently satisfying in killing someone. To have that power, a flimsy life all in the clutches of your fingers, fate tattooed on your knuckles. No matter how kind, how gentle, how twisted, they're all the same in the end. Desperation and fear dripping from wide mouths and bleeding skin. 

When Yoongi was younger, killing was a luxury, a rare prize, and he relished in every second of it. The struggle, the fight, the breathless pleas. He was young then , naive, caught in the whirlwinds of a beautiful world hidden under skyscrapers and grimy fingers. Now, killing was a burden. And there's no pleasure, none at all as he watches the body slump to the floor, faceless and useless.

With thinly veiled disgust, he takes a cloth from his suit, wiping it hastily over his hands, before dropping it onto the body. 

"You're getting sloppy, Yoongi." Someone sighs, behind him, amused. Yoongi sighs, raising his eyebrow at the graceful man, dressed in a slick vest, hair a styled, mess. All crisp and neat. And if an onlooker were to observe, they may have thought the two men to be doing business. Technically, they would be right. After all murder is money.

The man smiles. "What'd he do?" Nodding down at the limp body with a sharp grin.

Yoongi shrugs. "Don't remember. Ether he was linked with one of the drug infiltrations or he rubbed one of my boys the wrong way. Don't care." He gives the man a disinterested stare. "What are you doing here? You should be back, your dad's going to be angry." 

The man sighs, flicking dust off his sleeve. "My dear daddy, doesn't care." He sighs. "Besides, you needed help, what would I do if my best friend got arrested over a sloppy murder hm?" 

"Taehyung..." Yoongi says with an exasperated shake of his head. "I'm not sloppy, this shit is just getting fucking tiring."

Taehyung laughs. "You're getting old, gramps." 

"Shut up." Yoongi sighs. "Now, cmon. Get your cleaning crew here, I need to get back. Bangtan's closing soon." 

Taehyung grins, as his fingers flit over his phone in sharp taps. "Missing your pretty little boy-toy?"

"Don't call him that." Yoongi sighs as he makes his way out of the room, Taehyung following with graceful steps, latching onto his arm with a playful smirk. 

"What else is he then?" Taehyung teases asthey make their way towards a dark, sleek car tucked in a street corner.. "Your lover? Your boyfriend?" 

Yoongi pries Taehyung off with a shove. "Get off me" 

Taehyung wrinkles his nose cutely as Yoongi gets into the car, before squishing himself in, so Yoongi is pressed against te window. "You're mean Yoongi. I help you out and this is how you treat me. I deserve a reward." 

"Fucking and seducing everyone in sight can barely be called helping." Yoongi sighs, but he reaches into his pocket and gives Taehyung a lollipop anyways. 

Taehyung pouts. "I didn't mean candy, I meant Jeongguk. C'mon at least make him throw in a free blowjob?" 

Yoongi shakes his head, gesturing at the driver to drive. "Is life just sex and murder to you?" 

Taehyung unwraps the lollipop with slender fingers. "And money." He shrugs. "What else is there in life? Well other than Jeongguk's ass."

"You do have an uncanny obsession with him." Yoongi says with a raised eyebrow.

Taehyung grins. "What can I say? He's one of my favourite toys. A little too mouthy for a bottom but what can you do." 

"Why do you think I give two flying fucks?" Yoongi says, staring out into the inky darkness of the night through the window, face cradled to his cheek.

"Because you're the pimp!" Taehyung exclaims, elbow knocking against Yoongi's side. "You should be teaching the kid!" 

Yoongi kicks Taehyung in the shin, smiling when he gives a startled help. "I don't understand why you're so invested in him. You could always go to Seokjin you know."

Yoongi turns to see Taehyung taking the lollipop out of his mouth, lips a sweet, glistening red. "I don't like my toys tainted." He says simply.

"Don't talk about Seokjin like that." Yoongi sighs.

"Sorry." Taehyung shrugs.

"I mean it."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow at him and his mouth opens as if to say more, but the car skids to the stop, at the entrance of a darkening alleyway, grimy and lonely.

"We're here boss." The driver says. Yoongi nods and gets out of the car, Taehyung at his heels.

"Don't you have a date today?" Yoongi says, slipping through a scratched green door.

Taehyung grins, all bright and sharp before crushing the candy against his teeth. "Yeah it's called a date with Jeongguk's ass." And with a wink, he's walking through the door to the club loudly hollering. "JEON JEONGGUUUUUK." Much to the dismay of the other clients.

Yoongi sighs, and sits down at the edge of the table. It's only a few seconds later when the door creaks open again, music filtering through the gap, followed by a mess of brown hair and a pretty smile. 

"Sir, you're back." He says, slipping into Yoongi's lap, cradling fingers to his face to bring him into a soft kiss.

Yoongi grins, trailing a hand down the expanse of the man's back. "It was just a quick job."

Hoseok frowns. "I know, but-"

"Taehyung was with me too you know." 

"I'm just glad you're safe." Hoseok smiles, leaning into press a slight kiss against Yoongi's neck. 

Yoongi frowns, tugging Hoseok's shirt back to reveal a red, newly bloomed bruise dotting his skin. "What's this?"

Hoseok giggles. "Youngjae came today." 

"Oh?" Yoongi says, leaning back as Hoseok presses a biting kiss to his jaw. "He knows I don't like marks."

Hoseok grins. "He said he couldn't resist." 

Yoongi brushes a finger across Hoseok's lips. "I don't like people not listening to my rules" he sighs.

"Oh, I begged him to do it." Hoseok's eyes crinkle into little crescents.

"Then who should I punish then?" Yoongi's fingers trail over the edges of Hoseok's mouth, hovering.

Hoseok leans in, breathing the next words against Yoongi's mouth. "Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably be the last chapter I write until I finish the 4th chapter of Infinity on High. (I'm writing it I promise!)


	4. No Angels - Jimin + Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a world he pretends doesn't exist
> 
> Rating: pg

Jimin isn't like the others. He knows that.

Bitter stories behind pretty faces. Memories best left to fall into the pounding music. Broken fingers and quick hands. A world so dark that Jimin only eases the barest touch of his toe into.

He likes it that way, a lot of things are better off not known. After all, ignorance is bliss.The scars circling Seokjin's fingers, the glistening metal, scorched onto Namjoon's wrist, the sweet, empty smile of Yoongi's, the world behind expensive fucks and fake faces.

It's a world Jimin knows is out there. But it's a world he pretends doesn't exist.

After all, he was here because he was good, not because he was tangled in a spider web so intricate it suffocates.

Bangtan Boys, a sweet dream wrapped in sharp thorns. Sex. Money. A stage to perform on. Everyone's eyes on you. What more could you want in life?

"Love." Seokjin murmurs, lips pressed to the glass of his wine. Pretty and pink.

"Love?" Jimin huffs a laugh. "I'm twenty Jin, I'm not looking for love."

Seokjin's eyes hold him with a steady gaze. "We're always looking for love." When Jimin raises an eyebrow at that, Seokjin sighs and continues. "Whether it be the love of your parents, friends, a partner. Love for lust. Love for love. We live to love."

Jimin laughs. "I guess you're right, as fucked up as that sounds." 

"You could say that." Seokjin shrugs.

Jimin gives Seokjin's shoulder a gentle playful nudge. "Have you found love?"

Seokjin huffs a bitter laugh. "I think it's too late for someone like me."

Jimin pouts. "So, you think what you and Namjoon have isn't love?"

Seokjin stiffens, fingers clenching against the glass until his skin across his knuckles bleed a stark white. "What we have, that isn't love." He pauses, just the barest breath of hesitation. "That's desperation."

"Wha-"

"Jimin." Seokjin's voice is low, cutting him off with a sharp slice. "That's enough. I don't want you to get involved."

"Well you guys weren't exactly subtle." Jimin huffs, cheeks puffing into a pout.

Seokjin sighs. "Doesn't matter. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, hyung." Jimin smiles.

Seokjin tilts his head to down the last, drops of the velvety red liquid before turning to Jimin. "C'mon. The night starts soon, and you haven't even done your makeup." Seokjin says with a disapproving shake of his head.

"You know I suck at eyeliner." Jimin exclaims as Seokjin man handles him into one of the pretty seats.

"Believe me I know." Seokjin smiles. "Now stay still. I'll make you pretty." Jimin laughs at that, but instantly freezes when he feels the pencil graze over his eyelid. Seokjin's fingers reaching to smudge out the edges, as Jimin blinks up at him again, dark lining his eyes.

"There." Seokjin says with a satisfied smirk. "I hope you can at least put on bb cream by yourself?"

Jimin rolls his eyes. "Of course, hyung."

"Also Yoongi got you the pants you liked." Seokjin says, rummaging under the bar to hold up a pretty, pair of red pants, coupled with bright suspenders.

Jimin's face lights up instantly, arms flailing in excitement. "Oh my god yes! They make my ass look fucking fantastic!" Jimin says. "Tell, Yoongi he's the best pimp I've ever had."

Seokjin rolls his eyes, throwing the pants onto Jimin's lap, who cradles them to his chest. "He's the only pimp you've had."

"Shh." Jimin grins. "I lied on my resume."

Seokjin rolls his eyes, but his lips curl up in a grin despite himself. "You're ridiculous Park Jimin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy for these drabbles sorry. If you think this world I've built around this au is detailed and I've fleshed out all the characters then you'll be wrong HAHAH 
> 
> I'm just bullshitting as I go along but I'm having funny while I'm at it.
> 
> I'll stop writing dialogue one day but gAH (I'll write a stripping/performance scene soon.... or should I write taekook smut HAHHAHAH or yoonseok idk??? )


	5. once you fall, you're swept away - yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has favourites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short i'm sorry i'll give you guys taekook smut next ;u;
> 
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: mentions of death, non-graphic violence

Yoongi doesn’t do lovers, boyfriends, girlfriends, all that bullshit. No, Yoongi has favourites. That’s how it works.

And what do you do with favourites? You play with them. You ‘love’ them until they break, little flimsy toys they are. Then you get another. Another to love. Another that belongs to you. 

Again and Again. 

Yoongi had a lover once, years ago, two boys in the brinks of puberty, careless touches and clumsy kisses and wide smiles. He doesn’t like to remember the name, let alone say it. Back then, his lovers skin had been especially pretty, smooth and dark like caramel and the sweet taste of chocolate. But the thing is, chocolate and blood mix beautifully. 

Blooming bruises and shattered lips. Yoongi remembers crying. 

That was it basically. 

The very first and last love. In a world like this, when you learn, it’s usually by the hard way. 

Next was Sohee, oh she was beautiful. She had the prettiest lips you know, all red and glistening and made the sweetest noises. Gentle and fragile like porcelain. Rich and pretty and perfect. She was fun while she lasted.

Sungjae. Oh, Yoongi adored Sungjae. Fed him cute little cakes, and licked the cream right from his lips. Yoongi had fun, so much fun, even more so taking the bastards life. It’s funny how they think love is something they could manipulate him with. Hi-fucking-larious. 

Next was Luna, Jongdae, Jiyeon, Mi-so and… Hoseok. 

Hoseok has surprisingly lasted the longest. Out of his boys, it was easy to choose him. Sweet Hoseok. With his wide smiles and careless laughs, crinkled eyes and dance moves sharp, fierce and powerful. Hoseok was easy, smooth like silk under his hands, gentle lips and loud moans. 

“I love you.” A gentle murmur against his ears, fingers threading through his. It was easy being loved. 

Yoongi likes Hoseok. Would be a shame when the inevitable happens. Oh well. That’s life. 

( But months later, when Hoseok lips spread into a grin so wide it splits into bleeding red, droplets falling onto the ground in a mess of dark, velvet black; it’s Yoongi whose shaking. It’s Yoongi whose fingers clutch him close. It’s Yoongi who’s murmuring words best left unsaid. And the string of dead bodies that followed, all that blood; well, it was red enough to paint with, to swim in. 

But that’s a story for another day. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) i love yoonseok


	6. but it's better if you do - namjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Curiousity killed the cat.
> 
> Warnings: minor character death. Slight gore.

He's been dead for a while now, body limp on the ground, blood edging its way across the floor, darky and silky like wine.

But _he_ still hasn't moved, hands clutched around the smooth curve of the candleholder, breath easing out in still, even exhales. Messy hair, a thin frame, a pretty face and smooth skin stained by smudges of blood and fluttering blots of bruises. He's not smiling. He's not crying. He's staring.

Namjoon watches all this from above, hands curled around the comforting weight of his gun. He probably should shoot now, he probably should have shot long ago. But he doesn't, not yet anyway.

They say curiosity is dangerous. But there's nothing about the lean bruised boy that seems dangerous, the slight shivers of his small shoulders, the pretty pink of blood across his cheeks. He could almost pass for a high school student. Namjoon doesn't like to kill kids.

But a job is a job. His fingers tighten around his trigger.

The boy starts saying something. Namjoon stiffens.

"I said I know you're there you know." The boy says, this time louder.

Boom. Curiosity killed the cat.

"If you're going to do it then please, do it." The boy says turning to look at where Namjoon is perched on the roof. The barest peek of hair.

Namjoon doesn't say anything at first, before he laughs, loud and genuine.

"You're not going to run are you? Huh?" Namjoon says, standing up, cocking the gun against his shoulder, switching the safety on.

The boy shrugs, the barest curl of a smile. "What use would that be?" He says, all wide, glinting teeth. "Wouldn't be fun either."

Namjoon tilts his head. "You killed him, he's rich and fat and important you know."

The boy laughs and drops the bloody candle holder to the ground. "Oh believe me I know. You'd wish you were the one to kill him." He sits himself atop the body, cradling a hand to his chin. "You're pretty sloppy you know, you'd be long dead."

Namjoon shakes his head. "I'm anything but."

A flash of teeth under the red of his smile. "Oh? Your boss is going to get angry you know. I know you. He's quite fond of my boss." He pauses and stares down at the bloated body. "Or what was of my boss anyways."

"Eh. Less boss and more employer. A few grand is nothing." Namjoon pauses before smiling. " He'll be angry unless I bring something back with me."

"Is that a proposition?" The boys says. "All I did was kill a man with a candleholder."

"Oh, please. You've done more than that? Haven't you,  _Kim Seokjin_?"

Seokjin laughs. "So you've done your research, Namjoon."

"Nice to meet you." Namjoon grins, dimples dotting his cheeks.

Seokjin doesn't drop his gaze, tongue flicking out to swipe his lips. "Likewise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY AND NOT WRITING TAEKOOK SMUT. 
> 
> I love writing namjin srs and also this still has no plot (but I've outlined the characters so yay) also 100 kudos???!!!! um thank you even though this is just self indulgent trash??? I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> ( believe me I had to google "can you kill a man with a candle holder." (Still not as bad as the time I had to google vibrators omg the things I do for you guys) )


	7. bulletproof and breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love lust and a meaningless point.  
> namjin  
> warning: slight mentions of sex and violence

Namjoon doesn't see much of Seokjin at first. He gets swallowed up right into their gang, getting his hands dirty on whatever they ask him to do. He's good, Namjoon knows that, but no matter how good you are, Seokjin rises through the rank with such fluidity and pace, that loyal members yield at a curl of his lips.

It's terrifying.

Namjoon Isn't low, per say. He's brilliant at what he does. Quick and merciless, powerful and intelligent. But Seokjin is something else entirely. Because no matter how good you are at this game, there are always cheaters. Seokjin will tell him that in between curled smoke and crinkled eyes. Seokjin will teach Namjoon a lot of things in the future between lips too close to touch.

But now, Seokjin is a careful constructed mask. And sometimes Namjoon thinks of the pretty boy surrounded by the black pool or red, fragile and terrifying, wonders how easy it would be to have ignored orders, to press the trigger. He hears snatches of Seokjin, shaking hands and trembling thighs and Namjoon for now, decides to stay away.

They eventually do work together on a job. A simple destroy all traces of evidence. Evidence meaning people. After all with their mouths, and thoughts and bitter hearts, they were the most dangerous of all. To Namjoon, these jobs were the best and Seokjin was brilliant in manipulation and destroying any leftovers.  

"Namjoon." Seokjin regards him with a slight smile. "I expect a lot from you. "

Namjoon huffs a laugh. "Oh I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

Seokjin lifts up his glistening glass of red wine, and says. "To us?"

Namjoon grins, and lifts his own glass. "To a successful massacre?"

Seokjin sniffs and sips his wine. "That sounds terrible. Don't make me regret this." And Namjoon laughs.

It is successful for the most part. Namjoon is efficient and fast, and Seokjin joins in for the fun, squeezing  out every last drop of information alongside every last droplet of red.

"You're good." Seokjin says, with a nod of his head. Namjoon doesn't need something stupid like approval, but it still makes his heart flutter to his throat.

"I know." Namjoon shrugs. "Wanna go get drinks?"

"Why not?”  Seokjin says, watching the acid disintegrate the flesh.

Between a few hazy drops of alcohol in his system, Seokjin turns to look at Namjoon, and asks. "So why do you do this?" It's a loaded question. And Seokjin and personal information is a startling dangerous mix.

"Money." Namjoon says. It's a safe answer. "What about you?"

Seokjin smiles. "Myself." he says softly. It's only later, years later that Namjoon realizes that Seokjin was saying the truth.

That was the first of many they do together. Namjoon loves working with Seokjin, he's good company and kills beautifully, they making a scarily efficient team. Of course, he still doesn't know much about Seokjin other than sharp witted comments and even sharper hands.  That’s okay though. Namjoon doesn’t need to. Not yet anyways. 

"You could do so much better you know." Seokjin says after a job, between the dark of the night and the curl of the smoke around his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Namjoon gives a hazy smile. "Better what. Job? Sex life-"

"This." Seokjin exhales. "You're good. Just so...naive."

Namjoon tilts his head. "Do elaborate that bullshit." Because if Namjoon is anything he definitely isn't fucking naive.

"Look at you." Seokjin says. "I can get you to do whatever I want. Kill, rob, fuck."

Namjoon raises an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Seokjin smiles, slow and gentle. He sets the cigarette down and leans forward, curling his fingers around Namjoon's tie, pulling him forward. "Okay." He says, and then his lips are on his, warm, gentle and smoky. Namjoon is surprised at how easily he gives in, with a  slight gasp, and a roll of hips.  

Maybe Seokjin's only proving a point, but proving a point never felt so good, so Namjoon lets himself get pushed the into the wall, lets his lips graze his neck and dig into his hips. It's easy to drown in pleasure, and the sharp relentless thrusts and moans of Seokjin under him. After all isn't this what all this life is about?

"Money, sex and death." Seokjin had said. "That's all there is isn't it?"

Proving a point turned into many points, many, many points. Between stained fingers, Namjoon kisses Seokjin with a ferocity that could kill, and a desperation that drips onto bed sheets.

"What are we doing?" Namjoon says into the dark shape of Seokjin's naked body next to his. "You proved your point."

"It's sex," Seokjin replies. "Simple as that."

"Why?" Namjoon says. Seokjin fucks so many people. Sex is power. He gets what he wants. But Namjoon has nothing, nothing to offer but himself. This wasn’t sex, it treads the crippling line of intimacy. Warm kisses and gentle thrusts and something that shouldn’t be. Not here.

Seokjin doesn't reply at first. "I don't know."

Love, lust, a meaningless point, whatever it was, Seokjin's lips find Namjoon's again and Namjoon gives into the mess of red and lips and teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be way longer in my head. but i wrote all that i wanted to write and this is what came out. yay back stories!! yay namjin trash!!! 
> 
> anyways sorry for not updating in a while. ;^;


	8. love me right- taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday meant waiting, collar stiff against his neck, the glass of his wine cold against his fingers. Tuesday started with long evenings and the slight curl of anticipation in his stomach. Tuesday ended with a constellation of marks. Tuesday meant Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: m  
> warnings: mild smut ( not that explicit since i can't seem to write good smut lately ;; )
> 
> WOW THIS IS REAL LATE HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED TAEKOOK NOT REALLY SMUT, AND I HOPE THERE WILL BE MORE TAEKOOK IN THE FUTURE SINCE THERE ARE FEELINGS AND STUFF!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS.

It's a good night. Jeongguk thinks, fingers trailing, light against the curve of the bar. It's an absent thought. He doesn't focus on the swarm of people, waves of laughter, pretty lips, crisp suits and the gentle thrum of music. No. Not like he usually does, trying to pinpoint who was the richest, the dirtiest, in between crossed fingers, dancing bodies and hidden guns. Not today. After all, it's Tuesday.

Tuesday meant waiting, collar stiff against his neck, the glass of his wine cold against his fingers. Tuesday started with long evenings and the slight curl of anticipation in his stomach. Tuesday ended with a constellation of marks. Tuesday meant Taehyung.

Jeongguk tugs at his tie with a harsh sigh. Fucking hell that Taehyung was annoying.

Seokjin sees the movement from behind the bar, swiftly pouring another drink into Jeongguk's glass, smile small and knowing. "Excited aren't you?" He asks, amusement clear.

Jeongguk snorts, sipping at his glass. "Tuesdays fucking suck."

Seokjin laughs, it's controlled and sweet. "Keep telling yourself that."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" But Seokjin only smiles, and gestures towards the door of the bar.

"Look like your rides here." And before Jeongguk can react let alone reply to that, the familiar and obnoxious voice rings throughout the club.

"JEON JEON JEON JEONGUKKKIE!" A few heads snap towards the entrance- new clients most likely- but most do not react. Everyone already knows Taehyung. Everyone already knows what Taehyung wants. Jeongguk blows out another sigh, and represses the urge to shove his whole face into the wine glass.

Seokjin gives Jeongguk's cheek a sympathetic pat. "Have fun."

"Thanks hyung," Jeongguk mumbles, sarcasm biting.

Seokjin only laughs, and turns to cater to the clients, eyes widening, eyelashes fluttering.

It doesn't take long for Taehyung to get to him. Taehyung likes to tease, likes to make Jeongguk wait. But it's a pointless game, after all Taehyung is all clinging fingers and cloying kisses, he can't wait long himself.

Fingers skitter along his waist and moves to rest along each side of the bar, effectively pushing Jeongguk forward. Jeongguk exhales shakily, eyes slipping closed as the weight of Taehyung presses into him. Expensive cologne, mint and the barest hint of nicotine clings to his neck as Taehyung leans forward, lips grazing his ear. Jeongguk flinches.

(He's missed this.)

"God you're so pretty today," Taehyung breathes, and Jeongguk shivers, before he pushes him off, keeping his eyes on the red of his wine.

"Hi Taehyung," Jeongguk say casually.

He can see Taehyung pout out of the corner of his eyes, fingers thumbing against the corner of his sleeve. "Why are you so cooooold?" He whines, way too petulant for a grown man with a mouth much too stained.

Jeongguk only smiles at that, slight and gentle. Taehyung likes it, that's why. Likes the slight push and pull, the firm walls that Taehyung likes to break down bit by bit between bed sheets, chipping away with the red of his lips.

(Some nights Jeongguk wonders if it's always an act.)

Taehyung pulls him closer then, and Jeongguk lets his gaze flit to Taehyung lazily. His eyes are crinkled, lined with the sharp smudge of eyeliner. For a second, Jeongguk wants to lean in and smudge it even more, trail it down to the glistening red of his lips, slicked with saliva when his tongue flicks out to wet it.

He doesn't though. And turns his head when Taehyung tries to kiss him. His breath hits his neck, sharp and cold. Taehyung gives a soft whine, brushing his lips against the curve of his throat, soft enough that it doesn't leave a mark, hard enough that Jeongguk feels just the barest hint of teeth. Jeongguk swallows.

"Have you paid yet?" Jeongguk is glad his voice doesn't shake.

Taehyung laughs, it's a carefree sound. "Babe you don't have to worry about that. Of course."

Jeongguk smirks at that, and turns his head back to Taehyung, letting his arms rest atop Taehyung's shoulders. Taehyung doesn't hesitate to thread fingers through Jeongguk's hair and kiss him, desperation in the graze of teeth and the warmth of his tongue. It's unnerving how familiar this is. After the weeks, the months, the days and Jeongguk knows the taste of Taehyung's lips, and just how easy it is to respond.

(And how good he tastes.)

Jeongguk drags him through the mass of people, Taehyung fingers find their way into Jeongguks shirt, the curve of his waist, lips messy on his necks, peppering kisses as Jeongguk leads them down the hallway. The music is only a vague thrum when Jeongguk leads them into a room, a dark velvet red, and the door shuts behind them when Taehyung pushes Jeongguk into it, nails digging into the skin of his hips.

Taehyung is frantic, he's always lacked control, especially with Jeongguk. In here, behind closed doors, Jeongguk kisses back like he forgets. "I've missed you," Taehyung breathes out across his skin, teeth leaving marks across the juncture of his shoulder. Jeongguk doesn't usually allow marks, but it's Tuesday. Jeongguk is his.

Jeongguk arches under him, and the heated ripple under his skin is not a good sign. He needs balance and control. But when Jeongguk feels teeth brush against the sensitive part of his neck that Taehyung knows unravels, Jeongguk shivers.

Taehyung is messy with his fingers, all fumbling fingers and breathy kisses. Jeongguk only rolls his eyes, shirt slipping off his shoulders, kicking his pants off as he pushes Taehyung back, letting him fall against the bed. Taehyung likes it when he's rough, likes it when he bites and pulls and responds.

Jeongguk can give.

But today's different. Taehyung's already hard, Jeongguk can feel it against his thigh when Taehyung straddles him, rolling his hips down. But, he doesn't make Jeongguk suck him off, with a hand curled around his head like he did last week, he doesn't let Jeongguk ride him or touch him, or fuck him hard and relentless. No. Today, his hands span Jeongguk's naked chest, and his lips find his skin, trailing down to his chest.

"What... what are you doing..?" Jeongguk breaths harshly, arching into Taehyung's touch. An involuntarily hiss sounds when Taehyung curls fingers around Jeongguk's cock.

Taehyung smiles, "just wanted to return the favour babe."

Jeongguk shakes his head. "Stop, this isn't.." His voice shakes, and he has to concentrate, keep his feet rooted; the pleasure is dizzying. But it's not pleasure that's the problem. Pleasure was simplistic, Taehyung was not. Taehyung's different. Possessive and needy and familiar. Jeongguk has to be careful, because if not he might fall and drown; he doesn't want that to happen.

But Taehyung knows too well. He knows how to get him pliant and soft under his fingers. And when Taehyung slides into him, pushing him up against the headboard; Jeongguk releases a breath that he never realized he was holding, like he was missing something, like he was missing this. And how does that make sense?

Today Taehyung fucks him slowly, the languid roll of hips and the wet weight of his mouth against his neck. Taehyung fucks him with fingers against his shoulders and a hand braced against the headboard. Jeongguk only moans. He has things he wants to say, bubbling like acid in his throat, but he shoves them down, and brings Taehyung's head down to kiss him so he can seal them. The orgasm is curling in his stomach, and dripping across his skin when Taehyung says, "Say my name?"

Jeongguk can give. But this wasn't a demand; more a question, a teasing lilt at the end of his words.

"Taehyung," Jeongguk murmurs, softly. Taehyung smiles at that, and it's unfamiliar, a little sad at the edges, before he arches back and gives a harsh thrust into Jeongguk, who lets out a muffled moan, white clouding the edges, heat blooming under his stomach. He's most vulnerable here, but Jeongguk is proud of how put together he is, how he doesn't lean in for another kiss. When Taehyung comes, Jeongguk doesn't watch it, eyes closed.

Taehyung sighs, slumping across Jeongguk's chest. Jeongguk should push him away, but he doesn't, letting him nuzzle against the crook of his neck. They stay like that a few minutes, before Jeongguk tries to move.

"No!" Taehyung huffs petulantly, wrapping his arms around Jeongguk and pulling him back. "Guess who paid for round two?"

Jeongguk relaxes and lets himself fall back into the bed. "You're so annoying." Jeongguk says, but lets Taehyung press kisses against his shoulders, leaving more marks that will definitely linger for days.

"And round three and four and five?" Taehyung grins, planting a kiss against Jeongguk's mouth.

"Let's get along with it then," Jeongguk grasps Taehyung's hair and pulls him into a kiss, feeling the graze of his teeth when Taehyung's smiles widely.

It's Tuesday, so it's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://maknaie.tumblr.com/) |


End file.
